Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-lane drive assist device.
Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-248304 discloses a technique that determines the presence/absence of lane deviation with respect to a traveling lane, and, when a presence of lane deviation is determined, an assisting force of an electric power steering is increased in a direction to return the vehicle into the traveling lane.